Game programs are known (for example, see Patent Document 1), in which selection operation input is received from a player and a sub-character selected by the player is fused with a main character, thereby increasing the parameter values of the main character (enhancement fusion) or enabling the parameter values of the main character to be increased beyond an upper limit (evolutionary fusion).